Precise Targeted Jump
|unnamed jutsu=No |english tv=Jumper Jutsu |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Space–Time Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The user grasps hold to a weapon, and then they channel their chakra into it. With that, they gain incredible aim, and they'd then throw the object somewhere. Once hit, they can instantaneously teleport themselves to that object. This is very similar to the Flying Thunder God Technique except less versatile and easier to grasp, it also only works with Chakra Blades, so if the weapon is ever destroyed then they can no longer use the technique until they have another Chakra Blade. There is also a slight, unnoticeable delay between teleportation, technically making it non-instantaneous. This is from the user having to maintain the chakra in their blades, and then relocate that chakra. If the user is not a sensory ninja, the delay will be far greater, and the higher the sensory skill the lower the delay, but it will never be truly instantaneous. This technique, like the Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder can be used to teleport away attacks. The user first channels chakra, and then throws it somewhere. Then the user throws another blade at the attack, and the attack is nigh-instantaneously switched between the two objects and is sent coming out of the object that was first thrown. The object secondly thrown continues its path unless stopped, but it might suffer damage due to the attack and the delay. The user can also use this technique like the Flying Thunder God Slash by throwing their weapon, and if it is dodged, then they can use their other weapon to teleport forwards in a linear line to wound the victim. TRIVIA 1. Apparently this technique takes very little chakra, seeing as the user has to maintain the chakra in the blade constantly and remotely stream it for this to work and no user has ever complained about running low on chakra or anything. Even users with low chakra reserves can use this technique all day with no problems. 2. This technique is easier to grasp, but also extremely complex. Without genius level intellect, the user would have a nearly impossible time trying to coordinate the technique with battle seeing as they'd have to do an entire series of math equations in their mind to figure out when the delay will end and when to activate the technique. 3. Unlike FTG, this technique once started cannot be stopped. So if activated, and the chakra blade being used takes an hour to relocate to jump to, then the technique will be in effect for an hour. Meaning between the time the user activates and the jump happens, nothing will happen. And once that hour has come, the user will randomly jump. That is why this technique is not really sought after, and people opt for FTG instead. 4. This is mostly taught to Jōnin's to see if they are capable of utilizing and handling FTG correctly.